It is well known that diisocyanates which are liquid at room temperature have numerous advantages over solid diisocyanates because they are easier to mix and to work with. Diisocyanates, which are liquid at room temperature, and which find wide commercial use, such as toluene diisocyanate or hexamethylene diisocyanate, are, as a rule, physiologically harmful because of their high vapor pressure and can only be handled if certain safety precautions are taken. For this reason, various attempts have been made to convert diisocyanates that are solid at room temperature into the liquid form.
The most important diisocyanates which are solid at room temperature, and which are readily available on a large commercial scale, are 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate and the 2,4'-isomer thereof, which melt at 39.degree. C. and 34.5.degree. C., respectively. Attempts have been made to liquify the 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate isomer. Thus, 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate was heated to temperatures above 150.degree. C. to affect a partial carbodiimization of the isocyanate according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,162. The isocyanate groups still present partly react with the resulting carbodiimide groups to form uretone imine, resulting in liquid polyisocyanates, rather than liquid diisocyanates.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,457 to react 4,4'- and/or 2,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate with a branched aliphatic dihydroxy compound or polyethers based on 1,2-propylene glycol to produce a product which is liquid at room temperature. According to this reference, 1 mole of a diphenylmethane diisocyanate is reacted with from about 0.1 to about 0.3 moles of the branched aliphatic dihydroxy compound or the poly-1,2-propylene ether glycols. In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,548 teaches that diphenylmethane diisocyanates can be liquified by reaction with ethylene glycol-based polyethers.
Liquid diphenylmethane diisocyanates have been produced by reacting diisocyanates having specified 2,4'-isomer contents with propylene and polypropylene glycols and with polyoxyethylene glycols (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,118,411 and 4,115,429).
It has also been proposed to prepare liquid diphenylmethane diisocyanate compositions by reacting the diisocyanates with three separate alkylene glycols, each having at least three carbon atoms (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,571), or by reacting the diisocyanate with at least three separate alkylene glycols, each having at least three carbon atoms, and wherein at least one of the glycols is dipropylene, tripropylene, or polypropylene glycol (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,347).
Even though it is known to use various dihydroxy compounds as described above to prepare liquid isocyanates, it has not been possible to prepare such adducts using readily available, inexpensive dihydroxy compounds.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide organic isocyanates which are liquid at room temperature and which remain liquid without formation of gel particles even after prolonged storage at room temperature.